Command and Control
by whoa nellie
Summary: PWP Beverly and Chakotay go on vacation to an interesting destination. This follows the events of 'Mithras' and plays on the events in 'Keeping Up With the Picards.'


Title: Command and Control

Author: Whoa Nellie

Series: TNG

Rating: R

Codes: C/Chakotay

Summary: PWP Beverly and Chakotay go on vacation to an interesting destination. This follows the events of 'Mithras' and plays on the events in 'Keeping Up With the Picards.'

Author's notes: This occurs in the Reasons of the Heart timeline where there are no babies and Crusher is married to ship's anthropologist Commander Chakotay. The Club belongs to Anne Rice and Nova D brought The Club into the 24th century Star Trek universe--we just took a vacation there. Feel free to archive to any pertinent site.

As always: Paramount owns all the marbles, we just have a lot more fun playing with them.

Feedback is always appreciated - posted or e-mail.

This is an edited-down version of the original. If you are 18 or older and would like to read the more explicit version, the link to Whoa Nellie's Sci-Fi Romance Fan Fiction website can be found on our author page.

COMMAND AND CONTROL

"Where exactly are we going?" Beverly Crusher looked from her husband to the vast expanse of the Pacific Ocean. They had boarded an opulent yacht in San Francisco but, since there were no staterooms, it was obviously not their final destination.

"On vacation," Chakotay's nonchalant response was undermined by the mischievous grin on his face.

Chuckling, she gave up and just enjoyed the salt air, a welcome difference from the atmosphere on the ship. She had been so absorbed in work lately that this break--at Chakotay's insistence--was exactly what she needed, wherever they were going.

After the destruction of the Enterprise E, Starfleet had made a surprising decision. There had been plans in place for a deep space mission back toward the Delta Quadrant ever since Voyager's return. An entirely new class of ship, larger than anything ever built before, had been designed to head up the expedition. That new ship would now become the Enterprise F. Two other vessels would accompany her; the traveling Federation colony that Deanna and she had participated in the planning for was going to be a reality. Captain Picard had accepted command of the new Enterprise and the mission, but the biggest surprise revolved around the two escort ships. The U.S.S. Pasteur was a fully-equipped hospital ship and would provide labs for biological and natural sciences research on the mission. Starfleet had offered her command of the Pasteur, her own captaincy. After a delightfully exhausting discussion with Chakotay, she accepted. The other ship was to be a military escort, the U.S.S. Titan under the command of Captain William T. Riker. The trio would still be together, just traveling on different ships.

She pulled Chakotay's arm around her as she snuggled against his strong, powerful body. As expected, Starfleet offered him the responsibility for diplomatic relations on the expedition. He would head up the first contact teams in his capacity as mission anthropologist. With the ships nearly complete and the launch date approaching, he had insisted on a vacation for the two of them and made all of the arrangements right down to packing for her. He was obviously very pleased with himself over this idea and his excitement was contagious. Stress and the myriad of items that still needed attention faded away, replaced with a growing sense of anticipation.

A speck appeared on the horizon and grew larger as they approached until she realized that they were heading for an island. "I didn't know there were any islands out here," she commented.

"It's a private resort," Chakotay told her. "Vash recommended it and got us reservations. I did, however, check it out before I gave her the go-ahead."

"Good thinking," she laughed. "With Vash you can never be too careful."

The yacht pulled up to a dock ringed with red velvet ropes and a plush red carpet running from the dock all the way back along the pier. Beverly accepted the arm Chakotay offered her in a chivalrous gesture of escort. They joined the other passengers who had traveled to the island on the yacht preparing to disembark. It was as she stepped off the gangplank that she got her first clue that this was no ordinary resort. There were men and women from the resort helping the disembarking guests with their luggage--nearly naked men and women wearing leather collars. She hesitantly accepted a hand offered to her by a strapping, sun-kissed young man as he guided her off the gangplank and up the dock a short way. With a tight smile plastered on her face, she hissed at her husband through clenched teeth. "This is a kinky sex club!"

"They prefer hedonist's resort," he corrected her softly. Even from his position behind her, he knew she was blushing. He'd known from the twinkle in Vash's eye when she suggested it that The Club was more than just a private pleasure resort. Maybe it was the effect of being the captain's spouse, maybe it was just the eroticism of a vacation at a kinky sex club; whatever the reason, the idea of bringing Beverly here was too irresistible to pass up.

A retort about him needing a good spanking died in her throat, too intimidated by their surroundings to voice that particular threat. She satisfied her exasperation by shooting him a withering glare and growling his name. "Chakotay."

He moved in front of her, pulled her against him and combed his fingers through her beautiful, fiery red hair. Dropping a kiss on the tip of her nose, he nuzzled her throat as he murmured to her. "You're in control, Fireball, whatever you want and only what you want. I serve my captain's pleasure."

Her eyes drifted shut, the feeling of him holding her and his soft voice fluttering in her ear was intoxicating. He'd always been able to do this to her. One look from those deep, brown eyes, one softly-spoken word from those full lips and he could command anything of her; yet the only thing he'd ever used that power to do was bring out her wild side. She dropped her head back to give him more access to her neck. Blood rushed to her hips and everyone around them was forgotten, lost in the ache of desire that he sparked. She buried her hands in his thick, dark hair to hold his head and direct his lips to where she wanted to feel them.

"Captain Crusher."

The unfamiliar title didn't immediately sink in, but the sound of her name did. She jerked away from Chakotay and took a deep breath to steady herself. Nodding to the woman standing near them with a PADD, she acknowledged the address. "Yes, I'm Doctor--I mean Captain Beverly Crusher."

"Welcome to The Club, Mistress," the woman bowed her head in deference to Beverly, completely ignoring Chakotay. She held out the PADD. "Here is a guide to Club rules and operations as well as a complete list of activities available during your stay. Your things are being taken to your suite. Would you like a collar and leash for your man at this time?"

Beverly could feel her face flood with color. Before she could respond, Chakotay answered for her.

"Yes, she would." He had specifically asked Vash to make sure that Beverly would be treated as the dominant one, the dominatrix on vacation with her submissive. She could wield as much or as little control as she wished, but everyone would be deferential to her.

Beverly's eyes went wide. "Chakotay!"

"When in Rome," he murmured. He took the collar from the woman and placed it in Beverly's hands. His eyes locked with hers, he coaxed her hands up to fasten the collar around his neck. The intensity of the moment was breathtaking. Slipping the free end of the leash over her wrist, he kissed the back of her hand. Words seemed insufficient to express the powerful wave of arousal churning through him.

Her heart pounding, she turned and nodded to her guide. The walk up to the main building was both strange and beautiful with picturesque landscaping and classic, old-world architecture populated with leather-clad and naked humanoids from at least half a dozen races. Nobody seemed to show much interest in them although she could practically feel Chakotay's eyes caressing her from behind. A couple of times she did feel him brush up against her. It was odd to be holding a leash and knowing that a man--her man--was on the other end; she couldn't resist the urge to give it a tug and she could have sworn that she heard him utter a low moan of pleasure. She gave the leash a slightly harder tug. Almost before she realized it, they were being ushered into a plush suite with a breath-taking ocean view.

Chakotay closed the door behind their guide and removed the leash but left the collar on. It wasn't so much that he enjoyed submissiveness, it was the fire, the dominance of the beautiful woman in front of him that was so incredibly erotic. He headed for the bedroom and rifled through their bags for their bathing suits. A small smile crossed his face as he fingered the suit he'd packed for Beverly. He had chosen a suit that would leave her tattoo exposed for him to admire. "Unless you have other plans," he called out to her, "we can get changed into our swimsuits and go relax by the pool for a bit. Assuming there's nothing else on the schedule that grabbed your attention."

She followed him into the bedroom, glancing down at the list of mostly bondage and discipline-related workshops and demonstrations. "I don't see how your massage skills could get any better, so the pool it is."

As he was handing her swimsuit to her, he noticed the package on the bed. "It looks like you've got a present."

"It's from Vash," Beverly read the tag. "This just can't be good." She opened the box and pulled out a long, wooden paddle. On one side, spelled out in wicked-looking studs, were the words 'Captain Crusher.'

Chakotay couldn't help it; between the paddle and the expression on her face, he burst out laughing. "Maybe there's a workshop where you could learn to use that."

On impulse she reached out and tugged on his hand to pull him closer. Not sure what was getting into her, she swatted him lightly with the paddle. "That's for subordination, Mister, and there's more where that came from."

"Thank you, Captain, my Captain, may I have another?" he murmured.

Beverly flushed and tossed the paddle onto the bed, shaking her head. "I should know better than to encourage you."

He drew her into his arms and held her tight. "Encourage me, please, Fireball--I mean Captain Fireball."

Chuckling, she brushed a kiss across both of those adorable dimples before claiming his lips with hers. Her tongue forced its way into his mouth, dominating the kiss. Chakotay had never made any secret of how much he enjoyed her taking control and now they were going to spend the next week at a kinky sex club. She broke the kiss and quickly caught his hands before they could reach for the fasteners of her clothing. The impulse that spurred her to swat him with the paddle was getting stronger and she decided to see just how committed he was to this little retreat he'd planned. "You want me?" she purred.

"Yes," he growled, not pulling his hands out of her grasp but trying to push his body against hers.

"Let's see how much," she challenged him. Leaving him standing in the middle of the room with a gesture to stay put, she checked the drawers for something to tie his hands with. "Perfect," she exclaimed. "The room comes complete with a full set of manacles."

"Oh good," Chakotay remarked wryly.

Beverly dangled the wrist manacles tauntingly. "We'll leave the ankle set in the drawer for the time being. Right now, I want you naked."

He watched her sit on the bed toying with the shackles and eyeing him expectantly. Grinning, he inclined his head toward her in tacit compliance and slowly started removing his clothes. One piece at a time, he bared himself to her. It was strange at first but as he got into it, a sense of excitement and anticipation began building. Finally he was completely nude. "What do I win?" he asked.

"Oh that wasn't the test," she assured him. She approached him with the manacles, circling him and trailing her fingers across the bronze skin. "Put your hands behind your back," she ordered softly.

It took a moment for her words to sink in. Confused, he did as she asked. He wasn't surprised to feel the manacles being fastened around his wrists, confining them. "There was a key for these in that drawer, right?" he asked.

Beverly smacked his bare backside hard enough for the sound to echo around the room. "That's for me to worry about. Your assignment is to remove my clothing. If you want me, you'll find a way and talking is not an option."

It was times like this, when she was getting into the role of dominatrix, that he wondered if encouraging her was such a good idea. It was fun and unbelievably erotic to see her being so strong and fiery; on the other hand, however, it was torture to be so turned on and not be able to find his release until she allowed it. He used his teeth to unfasten her blouse, breathing in the soft musky scent of her perfume. Her hands were wandering over his body, distracting him but obviously not planning to help him at all. He managed to get her top off and decided to leave the bra for now, turning his attention to her pants. Nuzzling the flat planes of her abdomen, he succeeded in getting the pants open and making her shiver at the same time. He grinned against her creamy white skin, giving into the temptation to run his tongue under the edge of her underwear. His action was rewarded with a low whimper and her hands cradling his head to hold him close while her hips writhed against his cheek. She allowed him to nudge her over to the bed and sat down so he could slip off her shoes in preparation for pulling off her pants. He was kneeling between her legs, maneuvering the pants down her hips in what was turning out to be tedious and tortuous.

"I'm not undressed yet," she warned him. "I can chain you to the bedpost and leave you like this while I relax poolside for a few hours. Do you want that?"

He shook his head no. With that measured, commanding tone of voice she sounded like an experienced dominatrix and it was very hot. When she laid back down on the bed, he focused on removing the rest of her clothing as quickly as possible. The bra was the trickiest part. By that point they were both breathing hard. Her hands were caressing him and part of him was hoping that she would get frustrated and end this herself, but she didn't. At long last he successfully flung the bra onto the floor. "Mission accomplished," he panted triumphantly.

"Good boy," she rewarded him with a deep, passionate kiss. She toyed with the idea of leaving his hands chained, but she loved the feeling of those strong arms holding her. Reaching around without breaking the kiss, she found the release button and opened the manacles.

Chakotay pulled back from the kiss. "With my Captain's permission . . . "

Beverly grinned and dropped a kiss on the tip of his nose. "You may proceed."

Not needing to be told twice, he held her securely against him and lowered them both to the bed.

Much later, she squirmed and reached under her shoulder to pull the paddle out. "Those studs are a little uncomfortable."

"I think that's the point," he commented. His head dipped to take one of her nipples into his mouth and began lazily sucking on it.

"And you want me to hit you with it?" She arched her breast into the pressure of his mouth.

"I want you to have fun with it," he corrected her. "For the next week just relax and try things; if it's enjoyable we can try it again. I love you, Fireball. My heart and my body are yours to control."

"In that case, my love, I think you need to do something about this fire you're fueling."

"As my Captain commands." He brushed a kiss across her lips before sliding off the bed. Pulling her toward him, he positioned her with her knees at the edge of the bed and her feet dangling over the side. He knelt between her legs and nudged them further apart.

Beverly's hands gripped fistfuls of the bedding. "Oh my God, mission definitely accomplished," she finally gasped.

Still kneeling at her feet, Chakotay admired the vision sprawled on the bed in front of him. Flushed and completely sated, she was breathtaking. "So what is the rank insignia for the Captain's boy toy?"

"You just keep asking for it, Mister," she warned him with amusement in her voice.

"What are you going to do about it?"

"Where is that workshop schedule?" Beverly asked with a glint in her eyes.

...

Walking toward the dock hand-in-hand, completely relaxed, Beverly's mind was wandering over the assorted toys that Chakotay had talked her into trying and then acquiring during their stay. It was a very good thing that Starfleet had decided to make all of the quarters sound-proof to give the married couples and families on the expedition a measure of privacy. Chakotay and she were certainly going to be taking advantage of it. When he tugged on her hand discreetly, she forced her mind back to the present, immediately surprised and then embarrassed to find herself face to face with Vash and Jean-Luc. "Captain Picard, Vash, I--"

Vash was practically chortling. She hadn't planned on this but damn it was funny and Jean-Luc was sure to make her pay for it later. "Did you two enjoy your vacation?"

"Yes," Beverly's face was beet red but she managed to sound almost casual. "Chakotay said you helped arrange this.. Thank you."

Picard pulled his hand out of Vash's before she could say anything more. "I'm going to go and make sure our bags are being taken care of. Beverly, Chakotay, good to see you."

After Picard had made good his retreat, Vash eyed Chakotay. "Did you get my gift?"

"Yes," Beverly laughed. "Thank you, it was very thoughtful."

"Ah, but was it useful?" Vash asked as she reached around to swat Chakotay's backside. At his wince and grimace she grinned broadly. "You go, girl."

FINIS


End file.
